The Student Becomes the Teacher
by Melodious329
Summary: Richie's new lover challenges Mac's perceptions leading him to think about his relationship with the old man. Slash DM/M, RR/OMC


The Student Becomes the Teacher

(Takes place after Modern Prometheus, Duncan, Methos, Richie, and Joe all return to Seacouver)

Duncan MacLeod was happy. Things were quiet, had been for almost two months. It was a typical Friday night at the loft. He had made dinner for Methos and now he was drying the dishes as the old man washed them. A smile came unbidden to his lips. Methos saw and simply smiled back, letting the dirty water out. Yes, it had been a good two months. Methos had stayed in town, spending almost all his time at the loft. Duncan was getting used to having him around. It was nice, to have someone to hang out with whom he didn't have to pretend around. They went to art galleries and concerts; he wanted to show things to Methos, to share things with him. Someone he knew had once told him about seeing something beautiful and wanting Duncan to be there. That's how it was with Methos. Who had said that, though? There was a special exhibit at the history museum this Thursday that they had planned to go to. Methos could always be counted on to share his unique perspective on historical events and they often argued late into the night, going through bottles of Scotch. The old fool was getting comfortable with him too he knew. Methos still told wild stories about all that he had seen, stories from which Methos himself was noticeably absent, but every once in a while Methos would let something slip. Sometimes he would say how he had picked up a skill or comment how a young boy or girl reminded him of one of his wives' children.

Duncan looked up to see Methos at the stereo, putting on some god-awful racket that passed for music these days. He brought two glasses of liquor over to where Methos was sprawled on the couch, pausing on the way to turn the music down. "I think you're spending too much time with Richie," he told the ancient immortal, handing him the glass. Methos didn't even comment. That was nice too, how they didn't always need to talk. They could just be together. And they certainly didn't need to always agree. Duncan sat down on the couch next to Methos instead of the armchair he normally preferred. Methos raised his eyebrows; a question in his eyes that didn't diminish the cheerful expression that tugged at the corners of his lips and crinkled the skin around his eyes. Duncan just sipped his drink, still thinking. Methos and Richie had been really getting along. They teased each other mercilessly, making Duncan occasionally wonder if they weren't the same age, but they also discussed current music and sports. They both knew more than Duncan did. Who knew Methos liked sports? He was determined to make Richie a futbol fan now.

Duncan glanced over at his companion as Methos was taking a sip of his drink. He followed the line of the other man's long white neck to where the glass pressed against the firm bottom lip. He had to take a deep breath as a pink tongue darted out to catch a drop of liquid that would have escaped. Duncan looked away quickly. He wondered briefly why it was so hot in the loft suddenly.

Finished with their drinks they moved by unspoken agreement to get their coats. Joe was playing tonight and he wanted them there to hear a couple of his new songs. Richie was supposed to meet them there after a date. Duncan's fingers brushed Methos's wrist as they both reached for the door. God his skin was soft. Duncan looked up to see Methos take a step back allowing him to open the door, but Duncan was struck by the shy amused smile and hopeful innocent look in the hazel eyes. Maybe I need a date, Duncan thought as he felt a tightening in his groin. But he didn't have time. Yeah right he had all the time in the world, but if he was dating he wouldn't have time for…Methos. That thought struck him as odd, but he knew it was the truth. He liked things the way they were at the moment and he wasn't going to ruin it by brooding over why.

They got to the bar and saw Richie already had a table. Again with a shared glance, Duncan went to get them both drinks at the bar while Methos headed over to the redhead. By the time Duncan got there, Methos was already laying into the kid about losing his date. Joe was just walking over to the table when the three men felt it, presence.

An Asian man walked in as Duncan stood up. As he approached the table, Duncan got a better look at the would-be challenger. He was shorter than Duncan, about as tall as Richie perhaps but built a little larger. He was good-looking with a strong jaw, thin but rosy lips, and high cheekbones like Methos. His dark hair was short but shaggy, falling into his dark eyes a little. He did not seem like a man looking for a fight, thank goodness. Duncan felt like he would more than kill the person who interrupted his peaceful existence of late. The man stopped by the table, opening his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye. Duncan looked back at the table and saw Methos getting up with a look of surprise and recognition on his face.

Duncan felt an overwhelming urge to throw a tantrum, literally. Instead he stood quietly, shrugging at Richie and Joe's questioning looks as Methos greeted the other immortal. He managed a smile when Methos introduced the man to him.

"Mac this is Nobu…uh Duncan MacLeod…and Richie Ryan and Joe who owns the place. Have a seat." Methos gestured to the seat between himself and Richie.

Duncan spent the rest of the evening in relative silence. He was pouting and he knew it. He had been so happy. Now things would change. Methos would probably go off somewhere with this new immortal. Duncan studied the angular face of his friend. Methos didn't /seem/ overly excited to see the Asian man; in fact he was leaning back in his chair letting Richie monopolize most of his friend's attention but offering his usual sarcastic comments. No, everything was going to be fine he told himself.

Richie looked at the newcomer with vague interest. He looked a little older than his own perpetual nineteen. Richie paused in his contemplation to curse Fate for his youthful appearance yet again. Nobu…that was his name right…seemed in his late twenties but was obviously a lot older than that for him to know Methos, though the Asian man didn't seem to know that he was the Methos. He also looked a little stronger than Richie who cursed his lot again.

Richie had gotten over his enthusiasm with meeting new immortals; however the stranger seemed pretty cool, and no one else was talking. They talked about the band and their respective alcohol preferences. Richie noticed that Mac seemed a little sullen and was drinking more than usual, but dismissed it. He wasn't drinking that much. Richie ended up telling the other immortal all about Seacouver, the sights, the restaurants and bars. He made a point not to ask about Nobu's age or past or how he knew Methos. Particularly since the dark quickening, Richie was a little self-conscious about his own age and inexperience. He didn't want to seem like a kid to this guy.

Finally the hour was getting late and the men began to stand to take their leave. Duncan and Methos had come in the same car but…

"Hiraku, I mean, Adam, do you want to put an old friend up for a couple of days?" Nobu asked with a smile.

Duncan knew that normally he would have made some jab at Methos like serves you right, or see how you like it, but he couldn't. He liked having Methos on his couch and didn't want the ancient man to think he didn't. He just watched Methos get into the passenger side of Nobu's rented sedan.

Methos came by the next morning like nothing had happened. Duncan was sitting at his desk doing some bills as the old man settled on the couch with a book.

"Where's your friend?" Duncan tried to sound nonchalant.

Methos's head didn't even look up as he answered, "Out."

Duncan inwardly sighed. Methos was very tight-lipped about his past, and Mac had thought Richie was bad. He stood up and walked over to the living area. "When were you in Japan?" he said sitting down in the chair.

"Which time?" Methos was looking at him suspiciously now. The long fingered hands closed the book, setting it on the coffee table. "What is this about, MacLeod?"

"Nothing, why is he here?"

"He didn't know I would be here if that's what you mean." Now Methos was standing up. Duncan intellectually knew from the beginning that this conversation was going to go nowhere. He thought he had learned not to pry, knowing that Methos would tell him in his own time, but he felt hurt and he didn't know why. Why did it bother him so much that Methos had a friend? Methos continued talking, his voice becoming agitated, "What is this, the third degree?"

Duncan stood up too, walking to where Methos stood next to the wall near the door, obviously thinking about leaving. "Why won't you tell me?" He moved closer, using his slight size advantage to make Methos feel trapped.

Methos crossed his arms, his body language saying defensive and closed off. His hazel eyes sparkled with anger as he looked up at Duncan's face, "Why do you think you should know everything about me?" he was practically shouting.

Duncan was shocked. He put his hands on the wall on either side of Methos and watched the man's chest heaving under his thin shirt. "Because I want to, know you," Duncan responded quietly. The two men were suddenly aware of exactly how close they were to one another. Duncan's eyes roamed from the now surprisingly vulnerable hazel eyes to the plush parted lips of his friend…and caught himself as he realized he was moving towards them. He pushed off the wall, turning away to create some distance. He had been about to kiss Methos. What was going on? Methos was a man and Duncan had never…, he was /Methos/…Duncan's mind spun in a dozen different directions at once, swirling around the far too appealing image of his friend. He vaguely heard the older man move toward the door.

"I think I should go," Methos murmured as he left Duncan to his thoughts.

Richie was doing the dishes in the loft. Mac had invited him over for dinner and then gone downstairs to train now that the dojo was closed. Richie had refused the offer to spar, still not ready to face Mac over swords again. Something was definitely up with Mac though. The invite to dinner in itself wasn't strange; Richie came over once or twice a week to have dinner with Mac and Methos. But if Richie didn't know better he'd say Mac was jealous. He almost laughed out loud thinking of how Methos hated being thought of as a thing to be fought over, the mythical Methos, a rare relic. It was part of the reason he was so annoying, the other reason was that he liked it. Richie started out of his reverie by a buzz.

"That was a short work out," Richie turned to see not Mac but Nobu leaning against the refrigerator watching him. That's odd. He smiled, an old trick to cover his unease. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

The Asian man moved closer, leaning against the sink beside Richie. Very close. "Methos is downstairs talking to Duncan, I'm just trying not to intrude, ya know."

"Yeah," Richie confirmed slowly. Nobu was moving to stand in front of him. "Hey uh…I," Nobu was now very close, his mouth merely an inch from Richie's own. Strangely, Richie was not particularly afraid or repulsed, he was drawn.

Nobu watched the redhead's face. Methos had told him how young Richie really was and he didn't want to frighten the boy off. But he could feel the heat off of the younger man's body; saw how the thin beautiful fingers gripped the counter. He watched a flash of pink tongue as Richie wet his full ruby lips, noting that the beautifully blue eyes were focused on Nobu's own lips. The flush that crept up the pale skin from the youth's neck made Nobu smile as he leaned closer, "Yes…" Richie's lips parted further, following the movement of the other immortal's, then presence.

Richie looked up, embarrassment turning his whole face a bright red, possibly his whole body. He was beyond pleased to see Methos there instead of Mac.

"Nobu," Methos started. Nobu smiled down at the redhead who didn't meet his eyes. The Asian immortal walked away, heading down the stairs but Methos lingered. Richie couldn't look up at what he was sure was the amused face of his elder. Right, laugh it up old man, some joke he thought. He was surprised when the lanky immortal moved near, touching his arm.

"Richie, you ok?" Richie looked up into a face that showed nothing but concern. He felt confused. "You know its ok, right? To be attracted to another guy?" Richie averted his gaze, his blush deepening if at all possible. He wanted to deny it but it was pretty obvious that that would be a lie. "You know, Rich, Nobu was raised in a different culture, one that was pretty accepting of same-sex relationships. In five thousand years, I've seen pretty much every sexual variation, but in the end, it's the person that makes the difference. I know things have changed a lot for you in the last couple of years and that you may not be ready for this now…If you want me to tell Nobu to back off…?" Richie looked back at Methos's questioning face. Nobu was really attracted to him? The thought made him feel a little giddy and his jeans a little tight.

"No," Richie said with strong voice. "I don't want him to back off."

Methos left thinking how truly remarkable Richie really was.

Richie left the loft after Mac came upstairs. Mac looked kinda annoyed, but Richie was so awash in his own emotions that he didn't think to ask about it. He went back to his own place to think. He certainly hadn't been raised in the most enlightened times. But his life was very different now than what it used to be. On the streets, he could have been beaten for being homosexual. Was that what he was, gay? He still liked girls, didn't he? Yeah he was pretty sure he did. So what then, bi? He thought about what Methos had said. He knew not all cultures even thought that way, straight or gay. He guessed it depended on the person like Methos said. He thought about all the other things he did now that he had been taught not to, like kill. As a kid he'd never thought he'd ever have a job much less be an immortal that killed to survive. What was sleeping with a guy after that? Whoa, the thought of having sex with a guy kinda freaked him out, but when Nobu had been standing so close, Richie hadn't thought twice about it. Nope, no denying he'd been turned on. He didn't want to deny it. Carpe diem had taken on a whole new meaning since becoming immortal and Richie wasn't about to be scared off of a little happiness. If people didn't like it, he could just move to someplace more tolerant.

Richie was still smiling when he felt the buzz followed by a knock. Bad guys didn't usually knock but he took his sword with him to the door. He opened it to reveal…Nobu who looked pointedly at the sword. Richie smiled sheepishly.

"Can't be too careful, come in," Richie gestured the man inside with his free hand before turning to put the sword back in his bedroom He was leaning the scabbard back against the wall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, surprised to see that the other immortal had followed him into the bedroom. Richie opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out, Nobu kissed him. It was like any kiss with a girl, soft, gentle, asking. He felt a hand cradling the back of his head and Richie opened his mouth in response to the tender contact. Nobu's tongue slipped into his mouth and the kiss changed. Now it was passionate and demanding. Nobu's tongue explored his mouth possessively and he moaned quietly in response. Richie had certainly had enthusiastic female partners, Kristin coming to mind, but this was different. This was a man. Nobu's strength matched his own; ok if he was being honest it might surpass his own. Richie slipped his arms around Nobu's waist pressing them together even tighter. Nobu broke the kiss, but didn't loosen his grip on the redhead. He nuzzled the pale neck below Richie's ear and whispered, "Is this ok?" He felt Richie nod, but the older man needed to be sure.

Nobu pulled his face away from the young man so that he could look Richie in the eye. "Are you sure?" Richie smiled a big broad smile that lit up his eyes.

"Yes." Nobu smiled back before attacking Richie's mouth again. They tumbled onto the bed both laughing between kisses. Richie was on top, his hands roaming over Nobu's t-shirt, excited by the hard muscles found there. Nobu's hands were pulling, Richie's own t-shirt out of his jeans, desperate to touch the smooth skin. When he did manage to touch skin, Richie's head jerked up with a gasp. Nobu took the opportunity to pull the t-shirt off the redhead entirely, and then flipped him over onto his back. Now on top Nobu's mouth began to move down the younger immortal's neck, licking long strokes, kissing, and then sucking hard which drew a low groan. Nobu moaned in response wanting nothing more than to hear that sound repeated. He continued down to the chest. His hands were still underneath the young immortal and he used them to push Richie's back into an arch. Nobu paused to look. Richie's head was thrown back, his lips parted, his chest arched up. Nobu bent to lick an already hardening nipple, Richie's hips thrust in response and his breath came in pants. Nobu bent again, this time circling the nipple with his tongue before closing his lips around it, letting his teeth barely graze it. Richie's hips continued thrusting into the air as his teeth bit his full lower lip. Nobu smiled, the open responsiveness of this youth caused his heart to stick in his throat.

Richie's hands tugged at Nobu's shirt. Nobu watched the young immortal's reaction after he removed it. Richie looked like a kid on Christmas. He looked excited …surprised and expectant. His hands delicately touched the newly bared skin, starting at the collarbone and dragging down to the waist of the pants. Again the blue eyes looked into Nobu's own, questioning. Nobu shifted, lying on his side to remove his shoes and then his pants. Richie's gaze wandered over his form, clad now in only his boxer-briefs and then Richie reached out to trail his fingers over Nobu's thigh.

Nobu pushed Richie onto his back again, his new lover's guileless exploration of this new experience further ratcheting up the heat in his groin. Nobu had expected more hesitation. He knew how different this must be for the younger man, but the youth surprised him with an absence of fear. Nobu straddled the redhead's thighs, kissing him once before sitting up and unbuttoning his jeans. Richie got the hint and lifted up his hips to help. Nobu took off both the jeans and the boxers. When he turned back, Richie pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The lengths of their bodies were pressed together now, with only the thin cotton of Nobu's boxers between them as their groins ground together. Richie whimpered when Nobu pulled away again. The younger immortal opened his legs and the other man moved quickly down his body, settling between them. When he felt a warm tongue on the head of his penis, Richie propped himself on his elbows so that he could see. He had had blowjobs before but never had a strong powerful man kneeling between his thighs. Nobu looked directly into those bright blue eyes now dark with passion as his tongue licked away the first droplet of precum. Richie let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and then he could hear his own panting breath as the tongue swirled around the head of his penis. Then Nobu's head dropped as he swallowed the entire length. Richie's head also dropped back on his shoulders and his hips moved in a barely felt rhythm. But the red head popped back up as he felt Nobu work his way back up the length, swirling his tongue and keeping up a strong suction the whole way. As the older immortal watched, Richie's mouth formed a sympathetic "o", his hips beginning to thrust more urgently. Nobu moved slowly up and down the length of Richie's cock, once, twice, before taking pity on the kid. He began to move faster, allowing Richie to thrust with more force. He concentrated on the sounds the younger immortal made as he got close, "unh, oh god (lip biting), yes (pant, pant), now Nobu, I…unhunh, ah ah (whimper)." Richie came with a shuddering, mewling cry. Nobu swallowed the fruits of his labors with not a little satisfaction, watching as the other man collapsed. Nobu moved to lie alongside his spent lover, pleasantly surprised again when Richie's hand immediately came up to stroke his side.

Richie turned his body toward Nobu's, wanting to be close even as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. The other man wrapped him in strong arms. From within safety of that embrace, Richie skimmed his hands along the contours of the other man's body, down the muscular back to the waist of the underwear. One finger teased the skin under the waistband before Richie slipped both hands under the fabric, caressing and then squeezing the firm cheeks. Blue eyes met brown; both with looks of anticipation, and then Richie lifted the underwear up and off of the older immortal. As soon as Nobu's cock was exposed Richie's hands stopped their movement, leaving the other man to finish removing the briefs himself.

The sight of Nobu's cock only increased Richie's excitement. The moment was not diminished by fear as Richie saw it as physical proof of his partner's desire. He actually felt more confident not less as his fingers lightly brushed the underside. In this he knew what to do; he knew what felt good to him and he was reasonably sure that he could cause those sensations in his partner. Nobu's arms had returned around him, as he began to firmly stroke the other man's engorged penis. Nobu moaned and then pressed his lips to the other's freckled forehead. Richie smiled and looked up at his partner's face before rolling them so the older man was beneath him. He nuzzled the skin under the Asian man's jaw as he continued, his stroking gaining in intensity.

He could feel the comforting hands of his partner stroking up his back, as he looked down at his partner's cock. Fluid had collected at the tip. Richie pulled the man's foreskin back farther and bent down to lick the droplet away. Interesting. The skin felt soft under his tongue. Richie swirled his tongue around the tip as his hand continued its feverish stroking. Nobu's hips began to thrust frantically, a strangled cry escaping, his young partner's tongue pushing him over the edge.

Breathing harshly, Nobu pulled the young man up to lay along him again then used his own t-shirt to wipe his partner's hand off. Richie couldn't keep the smile off his face and Nobu pressed kiss after kiss to the smiling ruby lips. Then they finally laid down, exhausted, pulling the blankets up over themselves. Richie found his head tucked under the other man's chin, both men's limbs wrapped around each other. It felt strange but good, comforting. Eventually he slept.

Duncan was definitely surprised by the scene as he entered the dojo. His student was leaning against the windowsill and that friend of Methos's was kissing him. As he stared he noticed that Richie was smiling comfortably, his eyes turning down in slight embarrassment at Duncan's arrival, but he pressed a last kiss on the Asian man's lips before getting up to greet his mentor. Duncan was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, but anger was winning out. He grabbed Richie's arm and yanked him inside the office.

"What are you doing?" Duncan whispered harshly, even though the other man could probably hear everything they were saying.

Richie shrugged his arm off. "What do you mean?" The blue eyes sparkled with anger but his voice was calm.

Duncan however felt that his head was going to explode. "You were kissing him!" He was shouting now.

"So! What is your problem?" Richie had not expected this from Mac. He was confused and hurt but not about to back down.

Duncan put his hands on his hips, opening his mouth to speak again when Richie cut him off. "No Mac. This is my decision and I don't see what the big fucking deal is!"

Fighting a familiar urge to strangle the young man, Duncan gave reasons, trying not to sound like a homophobe in the process. "He's older, an older /male/ immortal, and you barely know him! It could be a trick, what if he's using you? It's too dangerous…" he reached for Richie, his pseudo-son, the last of his family but one he hoped to have for years to come.

Richie's response was quiet, without condemnation but it stung anyway. "We're all dangerous Mac. But I won't let that rule me, not anymore."

No one noticed Methos until Richie stormed past him trailing Nobu behind him. Duncan merely scowled before going up to the loft. Methos followed him into the elevator.

Duncan was throwing things around in a pantomime of cleaning when Methos spoke. "Harsh words." Duncan merely glanced up, still scowling. "Come on MacLeod, you're not usually /that/ judgmental. You've certainly known other people who were…flexible in their affections, why does Richie bother you so much." When Duncan didn't even look up, Methos stepped closer. "Is this about the boy, or you?" That got a reaction. Duncan looked up in fear. He quickly covered by moving to the bar to get a drink. Methos leaned on the wall next to it.

"I could tell you about the changes in sexual taboos that I've experienced over the years, but you already know that. I could tell you of a hundred different cultural perspectives on homosexuality but you already know that. I could tell you that being with another man wouldn't emasculate you, that you'd still be you in the morning, but you already know that too. So what's the problem?"

Big brown eyes lifted to meet hazel ones and Methos knew. There was more than lust in those eyes, that was the problem. He was afraid of being in love, particularly with Methos. "Mac…," he began.

His words were cut off by Duncan's lips. The kiss was not gentle, it was full of need and desire and a deep abiding love. Duncan was pressing him into the wall with the force of it. Methos broke the kiss, with some difficulty. Mac simply moved his attentions to the older man's neck, sucking with force. "Mac I didn't mean you had to pounce on the first man you saw…" he tried to inject some levity into this.

Mac's hands moved around Methos's back as he answered, "No Methos, you, I want you. I need you." He was crushing Methos's lean form against his own, his hands roaming possessively, kneading the muscles with force in his passion. Methos felt like he was drowning. Mac's words had popped a balloon inside him and now it was all he could do not to crumple to the floor. The balloon had held all those things that Methos himself was afraid of feeling, because he had been willing to die for this man. He, the ultimate survivor, had been willing to give this man his head. After that he should have run as far away as possible and never come back, but he couldn't stay away. And now the fight was over and he knew he'd never be able to leave.

Duncan's hands came up to cradle the smaller man's face. Methos let his head fall back into their warmth. They kissed again as forceful as before, each trying to obliterate the fear in their passion. Duncan was now maneuvering them towards the bed, not an easy feat as he attempted to keep the other man glued to him. When they got close, he began ripping off their clothes. First went Methos's sweater, followed by Duncan's. Then the younger man paused in his endeavor to get them naked to run his hands over the newly bared skin, not skin that he had never seen before but certainly new in this context.

Abruptly he pushed Methos down onto the bed. He yanked off the other man's boots and then attacked the jeans. Methos barely had time to life his hips. Then he lay there stunned. Duncan stared down at him, taking in the beauty of the other man, but he was in too much of a frenzy to fully appreciate the view now. He quickly removed his own pants and briefs. Methos scrambled back as Duncan advanced on him until he was somewhere near the middle of the bed, then Duncan was on him again and he was caught up in the sensation of skin on skin. The Highlander's eyes were black with desire as he stared at the man beneath him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before latching onto an earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling around the outer rim. His hands roughly pushed Methos's thighs apart so that he could kneel between them. He kissed and bit and sucked his way down the pale throat as the old man's body arched up. He loved the sparseness of hair that would have hindered his attack on Methos's chest, the muscles that shifted and strained against him.

And the sight, Methos was openly writhing under his assault. His mouth moved in wordless moans, his back arched, his hips undulated while his thighs squeezed around Duncan with a force hard enough to bruise. That /he/ had caused such abandon in this powerful being, to have this tightly coiled strength underneath him…

The younger immortal must have been distracted by the sight and Methos took the opportunity to flip Duncan onto his back. He was surprised but pleased. He had relished the freedom he had been able to give to his passion, knowing that he wasn't hurting his partner that in fact his partner was enjoying it. And his partner gave as good as he got. Mac was enjoying being on the receiving end, knowing that he had driven the normally so controlled old man to this fierce passion.

Duncan was struck again by the thought that this was Methos who was above him, causing these sensations in him. This man was ancient, powerful, dangerous and Duncan was entirely at his mercy. But Duncan was not afraid. There was a freedom in submission too and he lost himself in the sensations. He was safe knowing that Methos would protect him, that if he did get lost the old man would find him again. Not many people had wanted to protect him as Methos did, as Methos had done on many occasions. He felt cherished, a feeling he tried to conjure in his many lovers but had never been on the receiving end of before.

Despite the overwhelming pleasure, Duncan called upon just enough control to look Methos in the eye and demand, well more like plead between pants, "Methos, I want…" A dark head lifted from his crotch, eyes gone deep green with desire stared at him. The old man knew what he meant, what he wanted, but Duncan knew he had to say it and Methos knew it too. Duncan reached out a hand to caress a sharp cheek bone, the fury of the previous moments giving way to sudden tenderness. The green eyes closed, dark lashes fanning out over pale skin, but they opened again when Duncan finally spoke. "I want you inside me Methos," Duncan felt compelled to use Methos's name, telling the ancient immortal that it was him, only him that the Highlander needed. He opened his legs wider, his voice now suffused with his need, "Make love to me Methos."

Duncan couldn't entirely see in the darkened room, but for a second it looked like Methos's eyes were suddenly wet, but then Methos kissed him. That kiss was reassuring, making Duncan suddenly aware that he was still nervous as much as he wanted this. He wanted to put aside his burdens, to allow someone to help him but it was so foreign, so unlike everything he had been taught. But wasn't this what Methos had been leading him towards all this time. To change, to think for himself rather than being a slave to what he was taught as a child, to realize that everything was a choice, his choice. Oh he wasn't about to give up his honor or his boy scout ways but now he was more in control, more understanding, less afraid to change his mind or make a mistake. Less afraid but still…

"Turn over," Methos spoke in a soft voice. In it and in his eyes, Duncan could see how much this man loved him, if he had been paying attention he would have seen it a lot sooner. Of course he had known the old man was flirting with him and he was flattered and had played along, but that was all he saw, all he had let himself see. He turned over trying not to let his hesitation show. On his hands and knees, he felt ridiculously vulnerable. He was about to let a man take him, to breach the boundaries of his body, to possess him. He was ashamed of how much he wanted this, how turned on he was by Methos's strength and power. Duncan had never let anyone touch him there, not even Amanda though she had made it clear how much she wanted to. He felt Methos's long fingered hands on his back, teasing down into the crevice and then an oiled finger slipped inside.

Methos frowned as he was fingering the young immortal. Duncan wasn't relaxing, he was still nervous. But Duncan's pleas of "Now" and "Please Methos" and the worst "I need you Methos" urged the older man on nonetheless. Duncan groaned as the head of Methos's cock pressed inside, it hurt. He was not deterred however. He wanted to be filled by Methos to be surrounded by him. He wanted Methos' cock to drive out the lingering fears, fear of being taken this way, fear of being with another man, fear of being in love again of risking that much pain, fear that he wasn't worthy to be loved by this man to be cared for so completely. Methos repositioned his cock so that it pressed directly on Duncan's prostate. Duncan jerked and cried out in surprised pleasure, and relaxed enough so that Methos slipped fully inside.

It was done. Duncan moaned not just from the pressure on his prostate but from the feeling of safety, of security. Methos pulled out and began stroking, long and hard. It rocked the kneeling man forward. It was amazing, Duncan thought. The feeling of being filled and stretched, of just being able to accept the pleasure he was being given. The pleasure radiated out from that spot inside that made Duncan forget everything until he felt Methos's slippery hand on his cock. Duncan was basically wailing and Methos despite the incredible pressure and heat on his cock smiled at the young man's enjoyment. Methos controlled it carefully, drawing it out. When the younger immortal began to jerk with the first shocks of his orgasm, Methos ground his pubis against Duncan's ass bringing on his own completion. The short haired immortal leaned his forehead on the sweaty back moaning, satisfied with the staccato cries coming from his lover.

Duncan collapsed face forward as Methos withdrew with a pop, but both men reached for each other immediately, ignoring the sticky mess around them. The younger immortal rolled onto his back and drew the lean form to him. He felt lips gently kiss the side of his neck as Methos snuggled into the crook there. Pale long limbs wrapped around a thicker bronzed frame. Methos felt sated, complete and dropped off quickly into a deep sleep. He never seemed to sleep well unless he was in the Highlander's presence.

For his part, Duncan felt happy and excited. He crushed the lean form to his chest, breathing in the scent of the enigmatic man in his arms and of their recent activities. He couldn't wait to do it again and again and again. He couldn't keep the smile off his face thinking of having Methos inside him again hopefully tomorrow morning. Hmmm….or maybe he could persuade his lover into indulging him sooner. They were immortal after all he thought as he rolled Methos onto his back, feeling more than hearing the old man's chuckles as he kissed a firm pectoral.

Back in Richie's apartment, two other love-birds were enacting their own mating ritual. They had barely made it in the door of the apartment before very nearly attacking each other. With great difficulty the two men had made it across the apartment to the bedroom, getting rid of clothing along the way, tripping over furniture and bumping into walls. Finally they were naked and had made it to the bedroom though not to the bed yet. Instead Richie had his partner pressed against the wall at the foot of the bed. But then Nobu's hands pushed the younger immortal away and for a small eternity, all Richie could feel was the loss of contact. The air that was between them felt frigid and his entire being seemed desperate to bridge the gap. But Nobu simply turned the redhead around and pressed the length of their bodies together again, back to front his time. One hand slipped around Richie's waist to keep them together and the other lightly held the young man's face, tilting it back. The Asian man nipped lightly at a pale neck before unexpectedly pushing his younger partner onto the bed.

Richie was startled by the move, falling gracelessly onto his belly. Immediately he was covered with the other man's weight and he couldn't help feeling trapped. The young man could feel the panic rising up within him as a dozen memories raced to the surface…being held down by a foster father while the older man brought his belt down on the back of his legs, the 'real' child of a different family on his back slamming his head into the linoleum, being beaten by a gang on the streets who had held his face in a puddle of dirty rainwater, waking in the dark warehouse that he had lived before Mac and Tessa to feel hands loosening his belt…NO, nothing had happened he had gotten away. His quick feet had saved him then as they had many times before.

Nobu felt the body beneath him become tense and he eased up seconds before the young man shot out from the bed. He watched trying to maintain his own calm in the face of the boy's obvious pain as Richie essentially threw himself at the wall, his arms coming up to shield his face from view. But Nobu could clearly hear gasping, almost hyperventilating breathing and he could practically see the edge of panic drift away to be replaced by the young man's frustration. He seemed to be trying to push through the wall, tensing the muscles in his legs, buttocks, and back.

The older man softly called the redhead's name. He thought perhaps that the other man wouldn't answer, but eventually he turned slightly toward the bed. The young man's eyes only darted up from the floor intermittently to peek at Nobu's face and his head hung from his neck. The self-loathing rolled off Richie in waves. Nobu reached out a hand to the other man, trying to convey in the simplicity and surety of the move that he didn't blame Richie that it wasn't a big deal. The redhead apparently understood as his chin lifted and he met the older immortal's eyes unflinchingly, his hand meeting Nobu's own.

Then the young man spoke, "I just don't like being held down, I felt…trapped." Nobu nodded his understanding and Richie was thankful that no further explanations seemed to be needed, at least not right now.

Nobu gently pulled Richie to lie down alongside him. He stroked the short red hair and laid soft kisses on the boy's face. It wasn't long before Richie's face turned up, allowing Nobu to resume kissing his lips. The older immortal began to caress the boy's back, his arms and then his chest again. He rolled a convenient nipple into a hardened nub and then pinched it, extracting an eager groan from his partner. Reaching down he could feel that Richie's erection had returned. Nobu pulled the slighter man fully on top so that he could guide the man's erection between his own thighs. Richie quickly got the message, positioning his own thighs on the outside of the Asian man's and beginning a soft thrusting rhythm. Nobu watched as Richie closed his eyes, his brow furrowing in concentration. The young immortal first bit his lower lip and then opened his mouth to pant openly. Nobu couldn't help pushing himself up to soothe the abused flesh. The older immortal's hands continued caressing Richie's back, moving downward until they were squeezing the rhythmically tightening buttocks. Carefully judging his partner's reaction, he pressed a finger inside Richie's opening, pressing on the prostate.

Richie's reaction was immediate. He bucked, thrusting wildly in between Nobu's thighs making short keening noises. Frantic, as if not knowing exactly what to do Richie began to push back on the finger and then thrust into his partner. Then he came with a cry that was just short of a scream, collapsing literally onto his Nobu's chest.

It was several long moments before he managed to ask, though still between gasped breaths, "What was that?"

Now Nobu did chuckle. "That was your prostate. You liked it." The last was somewhere between a question and a statement, or an offer.

Richie responded with an enthusiastic "yes", before, his eyes sparkling as if with an inside joke, he leaned in to capture Nobu's mouth. They kissed long and slow, Nobu rubbing his still hard cock against Richie's hip.

Nobu laid Richie on his back, pushing his thighs apart gently while still kissing. He broke from the kiss and lifted Richie's knees back toward the boy's chest.

"Is this ok?" he asked the younger man softly. Richie blushed a little at his partner's concern and then nodded. Nobu leaned in for another kiss, before pulling away to retrieve the lube from his discarded jeans. Richie held his knees up and apart as instructed, while the other man fumbled through the clothes on the floor. The younger man felt a little silly and exposed, but he held the position.

Nobu returned with the small bottle. He was trembling with anticipation. He wouldn't normally call himself a 'top'; he was much too flexible for that, but this kid's ass begged for it. He quickly covered his index finger with lube and reinserted it, pressing on the gland within to remind his partner how pleasurable this could be. He removed it and inserted two oiled fingers, scissoring them inside the other man's passage. Richie was already pretty loose from his earlier orgasm, he noted but he wanted plenty of lubricant to make sure. Richie was already panting, his erection having returned full force, Nobu noticed. Richie wasn't nervous, anticipating only pleasure from the act. If a little's good then a lot must be better, right?

Nobu pressed his oiled cock in just past the tight ring. He took a breath and then pushed all the way in. Looking down, he saw that his partner had not lost his erection but was moaning in enthusiastically. He began thrusting into his partner hard, rocking them. Richie couldn't move much in his position but he urged Nobu on with breathless cries. Suddenly Richie's cries changed, escalating in intensity. He threw his head back on the pillow, "Oh god! Oh god, FUCK Nobu, I…" Nobu watched Richie writhing in an unexpected orgasm, thinking it was the most erotic thing that he had ever seen. The young immortal was beautiful out of control like that. He ground his pelvis into Richie's ass, intensifying his partner's orgasm and precipitating his own.

Later they lay there, wrapped around one another, each breathing in the scent of the other. Nobu felt content. His partner apparently had other ideas. A hand ran over his skin, soft and teasing and then he felt a nudge against his hip as Richie unconsciously rubbed against him. The older man thought idly to himself that perhaps he hadn't truly considered all the implications of having a lover this young. That thought was chased away along with all other thoughts as a hot mouth attached to his right nipple. He moaned quietly and he rolled onto his hands and knees in an unmistakable invitation. Nobu almost giggled at the speed with which Richie took him up on the offer.


End file.
